


confession

by godjihoe



Series: drabbles for the rare ones [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: hyejoo confesses her feelings to yeojin.





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the continuation to help

Hyejoo tightened her hold on the bouquet of flowers in her hands, the nerves were building up with each second that passed. The sound of Yeojin’s voice had caught her attention, and Hyejoo’s lips curved into a small smile. Even though Yeojin wasn’t directly in front of her, just the thought of her made her smile. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

She breathed deeply, hoping to rid herself of the nerves, but it didn’t help. Hyejoo took in Yeojin’s appearance and her heart raced at the sight of Yeojin all dressed up, judging by the look on Sooyoung’s face, she’s sure that her sister was the reason behind it. “Just breathe Hyejoo, have confidence,” she muttered and took one last deep breath.

 

“You can take the blindfold off now.”

 

Yeojin relaxed after hearing Hyejoo’s soft voice and she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. “Unnie?” She asked as she removed the blindfold covering her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. “Wow…” Yeojin’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her, there was a table in the middle of pier with lights decoration the area around it and she could tell that Hyejoo had put in a lot of effort for this.

 

Hyejoo sent Yeojin a smile and she took the bouquet of flowers from behind her and reached out so that Yeojin could take it from her. “These are for you,” Hyejoo’s cheeks turned red, which only darkened when Yeojin sent her a smile before accepting the flowers. “I - These are lovely,” Yeojin leaned down, humming in approval at the sweet smell of the flowers.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Yeojin asked and judging by how Hyejoo was playing with her hands, she could tell that the girl was feeling nervous. “There’s something I have to say.” She opened her mouth, ready to say what she had prepared but she was too nervous and stayed silent.

 

“Take your time, unnie,” her lips curved into a comforting smile and that alone was enough to give Hyejoo the courage she needed to confess her feelings.

 

“I like you, Yeojin. I have for a long time actually, and I was going to keep quiet because I was too shy to ever say anything. But I couldn’t hold it anymore, so I needed to tell you how I felt.”

 

Yeojin’s heart raced at Hyejoo’s words, just when she decided to confess her feelings the other day, Hyejoo just had to beat her to it. “I was planning on confessing to you next week,” Yeojin giggled and she took a step forward, the smile never leaving her lips.

 

“What?” Hyejoo was confused now, what did Yeojin mean by that, did it mean she liked her back. Yeojin giggled once again, Hyejoo always looked so adorable whenever she got confused. “I like you too, unnie.”

 

Hyejoo’s heart picked up and she looked away, the embarrassment slowly taking over the nerves that she felt. “I - Well, ok.” She couldn’t find the proper words to reply with, only a series of mumbles escaped her lips. Yeojin giggled, “You’re adorable.”

 

Hyejoo’s cheeks turned red at Yeojin’s words and she remembered what she had prepared and tried to focus Yeojin’s attention on that. “Right! I prepared dinner for us,” Hyejoo sent yeojin a smile and grabbed her free hand, lacing their fingers together. Yeojin could only laugh at Hyejoo’s reaction, but decided to follow silently instead of teasing. The both of them spent the evening together, with Sooyoung and Haseul observing from a distance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @godjihoe


End file.
